


Mile For an Inch

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta doesn't need to see how that girls' uniform looks on him. Really, he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile For an Inch

Mizuki has him by the shoulders and holds him in place in front of the mirror, a mirror that Yuuta tries not to look into. "Nfu nfu nfu, oh come now, Yuuta-kun," says Mizuki, "I think it looks very flattering on you." Yuuta's cheeks flush angrily at the thought, and now he _really_ doesn't.

"I don't need to see how it looks on me, Mizuki-san," Yuuta stresses, and really, he doesn't, because Yuuta's figure is _not_ suited for this type of thing. He's beginning to think maybe Mizuki just did it for kicks, and if Mizuki's about to take another mile off the inch he's given him, then Yuuta needs to do something about it.

But he can't hide the St. Rudolph girls' uniform from himself, though, even if he shuts his eyes. Not when a warm hand is slipping beneath the flimsy material of his _skirt_ , fingers smoothing against his thigh. 

Teeth nip at the dip in his neck, then, the exposed part of his shoulder. Yuuta sucks in a breath, hissing deeply as his eyes squeeze shut. "Only if you wear it next then."


End file.
